Persona 4 : Hell Drama
by IzakiNarumi
Summary: bagaimana kalau para pemain persona 4 bermain drama 'Hell Girl? Author gak bisa bikin summary, don't like don't read RnR pleasee :D
1. Chapter 1

**Drama Persona 4 : Hell Girl**(FF Pertama ku nih…nervous…-,-)

Souji : Orang yang tertindas…(alah!)

Yukiko : Hell Girl (Nggak pantes amat deh…:P)

Yosuke : Yang menindas #1

Chie : Yang menindas #2

Kanji : Wanyudon (waokwaokwaokwaok)

Naoto : Ichimokuren (maaf ya, walaupun Naoto cewek tapi dia mmg lumayan pantes jadi Ichimokuren…==")

Rise : Honne Onna (Hoeeekkk!)

Teddie : Teman Souji

(Souji : Nggak enak bgt deh nama gw sebagai yg tertindas! *nendang Author*

Author : Auw!

Yosuke : apa maksudnya tuh yang menindas? Nggak ada nama laen apa? *mukul Author*

Author : Ampun! Mak!

Rise : emangnya kenapa aku jadi Honne onna? Knp pake muntah segala! Gw kan udh seksi kyk Honne onna! *cuih*

Chie : Udahlah, kalau berantem terus gmn kita bias lanjutin nie drama?

Yukiko : benar kata Chie!

Author : Baiklah…ayo kita mulai ceritanya!)

Yasogami High School…

Souji : Ukh…aku males sekolah…pasti bias ketemu 'mereka' lagi…tapi masa aku mau bolos sih? Ah… sudahlah…*berjalan mendekati rak penyimpanan sepatu* (-Dalam hati- mana aku disuruh pake kacamata gini lagi…ini kan bukan TV world! Kacamata culun pula! Aku jadi terlihat seperti anak culun!)

Chie : Hello…anak mama…(-dalam hati- skenarionya GaJe Bgt deh!)

Souji : WTH! Ah…ternyata itu kau…kau membuatku kaget…

Yosuke : dasarbego! Salah skenario!

Souji : Oya gitu? Sory…sory…ulang dong…

Author : Oke deh…baiklah….take 2…camera…rolling….and…action! (maaf kalo nulis salah….maklum orng kampoeng…hehehehehe)

Chie : hello…anak mama…

Souji : WTH? Ma….mau apa kau?

Chie : kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja….:)

Souji : U…ukh…

Chie : Kau takut ya?

Yosuke : Chie? *menghampiri chie* kau ngapain di sini…heeee…ternyata ada anak culun ini ya? Pantesan…

Chie : Kau tahu Yosu….*memandang Yosuke dengan tatapan manja* (-dalam hati- Hoeeekkk….baru pertama kali ini gw bersikap kayak gini!) orang ini menggoda ku….

Yosuke : Apa? Cowok berambut mangkok ini *digebukin fans Souji* mengganggumu?

Chie : Iya….

Yosuke : Kau! Keterlaluan sekali kau! Dasar anak nggak tahu diri! *memukul Souji* (-dalam hati- Sorryy! Souji! Aku nggak bermaksud….maaf…T_T)

(Di belakang panggung….

Yukiko : TIDAAAAAKKKKK! JANGAN PUKUL SOUJI KU! *meronta-ronta*

Rise : Jangan Yukiko-senpai…kau bias merusak drama ini!

Naoto : Rise benar senpai…lagi pula itu hanya pura-pura….*maybe*

Yukiko : Benarkah itu?

Rise : Tentu….

Yukiko : Baguslah….)

Souji : (Shit! Yosuke sialan! Fuck! Sakit banget sih…lo mukul nggak kira-kira! DX) Urgh…a…aku tak menggodanya kok!

Chie : Bohong….

Souji : a…ah….

Yosuke : Cepat kau ikut aku! *menarik Souji sampai ke dapan kelas mereka*

Souji : Apa yang mw kau lakukan! Please…lepaskan aku!

Yosuke : Jangan berisik! Liat kelas ini! Kotosr sekali bukan?

Kelas mereka saat itu benar-benar berantakan, ada sampah yang berserakan, air minum yang tumpah, dan juga meja yang terbalik. Seperti kelakuan seseorang yang disengaja.

Yosuke : Pelajaran pertama olahraga…bagaimana kalau kau izin saja dan membersihkan kelas ini? Souji?

Souji : Hah? Apa maksudnya…?

Chie : tenang saja, kita akan izinin kamu kok…kamu nggak mau kan begitu guru masuk keadaan kelas kita begitu berantakan seperti ini?

Yosuke : Chie benar…jadi kau bersihkan saja tempat ini, kita izini kok…sekalian….*smirk* sebagai balasan karna kau telah menggoda Chie! *mendorong Souji masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutup pintunya* HAHAHAHAHAHA! Selamat bersih-bersih!

Souji : Apa? Kenapa…ini harus terjadi padaku?

Lapangan Yasogami High School…

Guru : Baiklah akan bapak absen ya! Mulai dari Asako…!

Yosuke : Apakah dia akan membersihkan kelas itu ya? Penasaran…

Chie : Pastinya lah! Kan dia takut sama kita! Hahahaha!

Yosuke : Kau benar! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw!

Teddie : Kalian lagi ngomongin apa? Kok tampaknya seneng banget?

Yosuke : Anak bego nggak perlu tau!

Teddie : Apa sih?

Guru : Souji? Kemana Souji? Apakah dia sakit?

Chie : Dia izi—

Yosuke : Stt….Souji bolos pak!

Guru : Benarkah itu?

Yosuke : Iya pak…tadi aku liat dia dating ke sekolah tapi dia langsung pergi ke atap sekolah pak!

Guru : Dasar anak itu!

Chie : Apa yang kau katakan Yosuke? Apa maksudmu dengan bolos?

Yosuke : Begini kan lebih baik…

Chie : Nggg? Hmm…kau benar juga ya…

Yosuke : Tentu…

Yukiko : ….

Rise : Wah…wah…tampaknya akn bahaya nih…

Naoto : Kita tak tahu…

Kanji : Jadi bagaimana nona? *Hoeeekkk!*

Yukiko : Kita lanjutkan saja pengintaian….

(Author : Sok keren bgt sie kmu yukiko…

Souji : *nyekek Author*

Author : Ampun! Aku nggak mw mati!

Souji : Tak akan kumaafkan! *meng-cast ziodyne ke author*

BLAARRRRRRR!

…..

Mohon maaf karena author di hajar sama souji dan akhirnya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit…kita lanjutkan cerita ini nanti…ja ne!)

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama Persona 4 : Hell Girl (Part 2)**

Souji : Fuih…capek sekali membersihkan kelas segede ini, mana kotor bangeeeddhhh laghi! *ngomong dgn gaya alay* (-dalam hati- Shit man! Apa-apaan tuh maksudnya! Skenario alay gitu dimasukin ke bagian gw! Dammit!)

Teddie : Souji? Kaukah itu? *dengan gaya yang seperti masuk ke dalam rumah hantu*

Souji : Hah? Kau? Teddie?

Teddie : Kenapa kau membersihkan kelas? Bukannya pelajaran olah raga ya? Kenapa tadi nggak ikut?

Souji : Ah…aku disuruh membersihkan kelas ini oleh Yosuke dan Chie…

Teddie : Eh?

Souji : aku melakukan kesalahan pada mereka…jadi aku disuruh membersihkan kelas…tapi mereka mengizinkan aku kok…

Teddie : Izin?

Souji : Ya, mereka akan bilang aku izin dari pelajaran olahraga…

Teddie : Tapi perasaan…tadi mereka bilang 'bolos' deh…

Souji : APUAAAAAA? *lebay mode on*

Teddie :Iya…

Souji : Ukh….jahat sekali mereka…

Teddie : Kau ditindas mereka ya?

Souji : heh?

Teddie : Kau nggak boleh diam saja! Kau harus melaporkannya kepada guru!

Souji : Tapi…

Teddie : Pokoknya harus!

Yosuke : Kau mau ditindas oleh kita juga ya, teddie?

Chie : menantang maut itu namanya…

(Naoto : perasaan makin lama makin lebeh deh ceritanya…-,-

Kanji : Itu karena….*nunjuk ke arah Author* dia yang jadi lebay…

Author : H4h4h4h4h4! 4kU l3b4y, 3n4k 4j4 lU n60m0n6 K4nJ1! B1k1N sC3nr1o! H4h4h4y! 4sY!k!

Kanji : Tuh kan…

Naoto : Tampaknya dia seperti itu karena di ziodyne oleh Souji ya? Souji kejam amat ya?

Yukiko : jangan ngata-ngatain pacar gw!

Kanji : Pasangan aneh kalian…Cuma diledek dikit aja langsung emosi…tuh liat kasian tw author-nya *tumben baek –digampar kanji-*

Yukiko : baiklah, akan kubuat dia menjadi normal lagi…

Rise : Heyah?

Yukiko : Amaterasu! Agidyne!

BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg….

Rise: ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!

Yukiko : kita liat, apakah ceritanya makin lebeh atw nggak sama sekali! Oke! Lanjut!)

Teddie : ka…kalian…

Yosuke : mau apa kau? Mau melaporkan pada guru?

Teddie : ti…tidak….

Chie : Baguslah kalo begitu…

Teddie : Maafkan aku souji…aku tak bias menolongmu *ngacir pergi*

Yosuke : Penakut!

Chie : sok-sok an ingin nolong tapi dianya penakut…

Yosuke : Dan kau juga! *menunjuk Souji* karena mu kita jadi ketahuan melakukan penindasan! Sini kamu! *menarik baju souji dengan keras* (-dalam hati- ampun Souji! Aku nggak bias menentang apa yg ada di dalam naskah!)

Souji : Aww! (-dalam hati- Sialan lu Yosuke…udah selesai drama ini gw hajar lu!)

depan gudang Yasogami HS…

Yosuke : *mendorong Souji masuk* temapt ini terpisah jau dari gedung sekolah jadi walaupun kau berteriak minta tolong, tak aka nada yg menolongmu!

Chie : Karena kau telah membocorkan rahasia kami maka kau akan kita kurung disini!

Yosuke : Sampai besok…sabar ya, sekarang masih jam 9 pagi, tunggu aja ya sampe jam 7 pagi besok, ketika ada seseorang yg ingin mengambil sesuatu dari gudang ini…sayonara…*menutup pintu gudang lalu menguncinya*

Souji : TIDAAAAKKKKK! KUMOHON…JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI!

Yosuke : Huahahahahahaha! Selamat bersenang-senang!

Chie : tenang-tenanglah kau disitu! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Souji : TIDDDAAAAAAAAKKK!

11.45 P.M…

Souji : Dingin…lapar….apakah aku akan mati disini? Kenapa mereka berdua saja yang mati? KENAPA harus aku yang mati duluan? KENAPA?

*tiba-tiba Souji teringat dengan obrolan teman sekelasnya*

Murid A : eh, kau tahu hell communication?

Murid B : Apa itu?

Murid A : Itu adalah sarana untuk balas dendam, katanya hanya bias diakses pada jam 12 malam, dan nanti akan muncul hell girl didepan mu…

Murid B : Hii…menakutkan sekali…

Murid A Begitulah…namanya juga rumor…

Murid B : Benar juga ya…hahahahahahaha!

Souji : Benar juga! Hell communication! Akan kucoba mengaksesnya…kuharap situs itu benar-benar ada…! *mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mengakses situs Hell communication*

Tolong Kirimkan Yosuke Hanamura Ke Neraka

…

…

Send…

SRIIINGG…

Yukiko : Kau…memanggilku?

Souji : Si…siapa kau?

Yukiko : Aku…adalah…anak gembala selalu riang serta gembira -plak- Eh, salah…maksudku... ehem…aku…Yukiko Amagi…hell girl yang akan membalaskan dendamu…

Souji : ja…jadi kau ya…ko..kok nggak pantes sih? –dihajar Yukiko- ehem…maksudku…kenapa kau bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba?

Yukiko : Namanya juga Hell Girl! *dengan nada yg bangga*

Souji : Hoeek…cuiiihhh…

Yukiko : Sudahlah, kau mau balas dendam tidak?

Souji : Te…tentu dong…

Yukiko Baiklah…kau akan kuberikan ini…*menyodorkan sesuatu*

Souji : ! I…ini kan?

To Be Continued…

(Author : Ah…akhirnya bisa istirahat…

Naoto : Yukiko-senpai hebat…bisa merubah cerita hanya dengan satu serangan…jadi Author tidak lebay lagi…*kagum*

Yukiko : Ya iyalah! Yukiko gitu!

Souji : Itu baru pacarku!

Author : Udah…udahan! Saatnya istirahat! Aku mw tidur! Ja ne! *mengusir IT dari studionya*

Yosuke : Dasar! Tak tahu terima kasih! Udah baik kita bantuin buat pembikinan nie fanfic!

Chie : Iya! Kalo nggak ada kita pasti dia tak bisa apa-apa! Soalnya tokoh dari Hell girl yg sebenarnya saja ampe menolak tawarannya!

Souji : sudahlah…yg penting kita dapet gaji kan? Udah ayo istirahat, kita pulang ayo…

All : Yooo~~~~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Drama Persona 4 : Hell Girl (Part 3)**

Souji : ! I…ini kan?

Yukiko : Alat ini akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendammu…

Souji : Tapi…masa?

Yukiko : Kenapa kau tak percaya?

Souji : Maksudku, alat ini bisa membantuku membalaskan dendam? Sebuah terong?

Yukiko : Terong? *Yukiko melihat tangannya yang ternyata sedang memegang sebuah terong* a…anu…salah! *melempar terong itu* maksudku alat yg ini! *menyodorkan boneka jerami*

Souji : boneka jerami?

Yukiko : Iya, kalau kau menarik simpul merah itu, maka perjanjian kita akan berjalan…

Souji : Perjanjian apa?

Yukiko : membalas dendam ada dua lubang…*ceileh…bahasanya!* sesudah kau mengirimkan musuhmu ke neraka, maka saat kau mati nanti rohmu pun akan masuk neraka…

Souji : WTF? That's not fair! Dia yang salah mengapa aku juga harus masuk neraka?

Yukiko : Itu terserah pada keputusanmu…

Souji : … *mengambil boneka jerami itu* apakah aku boleh mengirim dua orang ke dalam neraka?

Yukiko : Tidak bisa, karena nyawamu hanya satu maka hanya satu orang saja yang bisa kau kirim ke neraka…

Souji : Boleh ku tanya satu hal?

Yukiko : Apa?

Souji : Kenapa…di dunia ini harus ada….dendam…?

Yukiko : …aku pun tak tahu…aku hanya menjalankan tugasku…*menghilang*

Souji : Neraka ya?

Keesokan paginya…

Yasogami HS…

Yosuke : *membuka pintu gudang* kau? Masih hidup rupanya? Kukira kau sudah mati…

Chie : Masa? Oh, kau benar dia masih hidup…orang yang aneh…

Souji : Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih hidup? Kau menginginkan ku mati?

Yosuke : Mungkin begitu…tapi yaah…ternyata kau tidak mati memang mengecewakan, tapi sudahlah, keluar saja sekarang…*smirk* biar kita bisa menjahilimu lagi! Hahahahahaha!

Souji : …

Chie : Hihihihihihihi…

Souji : Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?

Chie : Apa itu?

Souji : Bisakah kalian berhenti menjahiliku?

Chie : snrk…hahahahaha!

Yosuke : Huahahahahaha! Hell no! Dasar bocah menjijikan, memina sesuatu yg mustahil..bodoh sekali! * memukul souji dengan keras*

Souji : …sayang sekali….

Chie : Heh?

Souji : Maafkan aku…*menarik simpul merah boneka jerami itu* aku sungguh minta maaf…

Yosuke menghilang…

Chie : Yo…yosuke? Kemana perginya Yosuke?

Souji : Benar-benar dikirim…*seakan tak percaya*

Chie : APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YOSUKE?

Souji : Hmm…huahahahahahaha! *mulai gila –dihajar izanagi-*

Chie : Ukh…

Souji : Tak kusangka…ternyata…ternyata itu kenyataan…hahahahaha!

Chie : Dimana Yosuke? Aku tanya sekali lagi, dimana Yosuke?

Souji : Neraka.

Chie : Eh?

Souji : Jika kau tak percaya…pergi saja kau ke neraka juga. Biar kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Hahahahaha! *pergi meninggalkan Chie*

Chie : Dia…tak bisa kumaafkan! Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini! Ternyata dia hanya pura-pura alim! Tak bisa kumaafkan! Maafkan aku Souji…tapi kau benar…

Souji : *menoleh kearah Chie* Kenapa? Kau mau mengirimku ke neraka?

Chie : Aku juga tahu aku bersalah karena selalu menjahilimu dengan Yosuke, tapi…awalnya itu hanya cara untuk berteman denganmu saja…tapi kami malah keterusan…*mengeluarkan boneka jerami dari kantung jaket hijaunya*

Souji : Kau? Kau mau mengirimku ke neraka?

Chie : Bukan. *menarik simpul merah itu* selamat tinggal…*menghilang*

Souji : Ekh? Dia…dia mengirim dirinya sendiri ke neraka? Pft….hahahahahahaha! benar-benar memuakkan!

Naoto : Kau kira itu memuakkan? Padahal aku lebih muak melihat mukamu itu…

Souji : Kau?

Rise : Ichimokuren!

Kanji : Jangan bertindak gegabah…!

Naoto : Kau kira mengirim orang ke neraka itu menyenangkan? Cih…memalukan…

Souji : Apa?

Rise : benar kata ichimokuren…kau…sama saja dengan mereka yang menjahilimu…

Kanji : Honne onna! Jangan berkata yang sembarangan!

Souji : Aku? Sama dengan mereka? Kenapa bisa?

Naoto : Lihatlah wajahmu itu, yang begitu puas dan masih bisa tertawa dengan lantang saat mengirim musuhmu ke neraka…memalukan… kau tak memikirkan apa akibatnya!

Yukiko : *tiba-tiba muncul* sudah lupakan saja, pada saat dia mati dia pun akan masuk ke neraka…sudahlah ayo…

Rise : Baik nona…

Kanji : Ayo ichimokuren…

Naoto : Iya…

Mereka pun menghilang dari hadapan Souji…

Souji : Aku? Sama dengab mereka? Aku juga harus masuk ke neraka saat mati nanti? I…itu tak adil! TIDAKKKKKK! Itu tak ADILL!

Yukiko : membalaskan dendam ada dua lubang, setelah kau mengirimkan musuhmu ke neraka saat kau mati pun rohmu akan masuk ke neraka…itu peraturannya…dan aku…hanya menjalankan tugasku…*weisss kata-katanyalah! Cihuuy!-ditendang Yukiko-*

Naoto : Ayo nona, kita pergi…ke klien yang berikutnya…(kayak apaan aja)

Yukiko : Kau benar…

THE END…

(Teddie : Ceileh…pas akhir-akhirnya ceritanya mulai serius…tapi…kenapa bagianku Cuma dikitt?

Author : Maaf nggak ada tempat lagi…

Yukiko : Kerjaan selesai…pulang…pulang…

Naoto : Akhirnya…

Author : Ini tanda terima kasihnya! *memberi Anggota IT masing-masing satu amplop coklat*

Souji : Wew! Makasih!

Yosuke : Thx yo!

Chie : Asyik! Bisa buat beli steak! Asyik!

Author : Lain kali aku butuh kalian buat cerita lain! Oche! Now, kalian bisa istirahat!

All : Oke! Asal ada bayaran kita akan lakukan apa aja! :P

Author : Makasih! Oya jangan lupa Review ya! Bye-bye!)


End file.
